The Once and Future Pokémon Master
by BlueCelebi
Summary: A prophecy that fortold of a Master that would end all evil in the world. It told not when, nor where, nor who. And it all starts on Mt. Silver. My first story, has an OC as the main character. Might have something SPECIAL in the future.


Chapter 1: The Birth

Red was meditating. As he always was, if he wasn't battling. Sadly, there were hardly any decent challenges. He was the Champion and Savior of Kanto, but he still had an emptiness within himself. He knew not why it was there, or even what caused it. But he knew he didn't like it. So he meditated. Just as he had done for the past five, long, years. He had gone through all of Kanto and Johto, and this was still his favorite spot, for training, and for mediating. He thought back to his life, and wondered why he felt the way he did. His one big regret had always haunted him, but he had forgiven himself. Hadn't he? He internally sighed, thinking that it was irrelevant, since she had long since forgotten about him.

Suddenly, he felt a great disturbance, as if a great evil was born. He didn't know where it came from, only that it was evil, and that whatever it was, it must be stopped. Seconds later, he felt another disturbance, although this was not like the first. It was as if something had blessed this world with its presence. It seemed as if the Universe had sensed the evil, and attempted to maintain its balance. Not believing that this was the case, Red decided to make a quick run around Kanto, to see if anything major had happened. He released Charizard, and began the search.

Six hours later, he had seen little to suggest that the disturbances had existed in the first place. But he knew better. He figured if it wasn't in Kanto, than it must be in Johto, and set out to search that region.

Just as he was about to give up, he saw something next to the Gym in Blackthorn City. When he took a closer look, he saw it was a panicking Dratini! It was dark now, and he guessed it was probably around 1 or 2 in the morning. When the Dratini saw him, he calmed down a little, but he was clearly still worried about something. He flicked his tail, which the Red took as a gesture to follow, and did. Eventually, the Dratini had brought him to Dragons Den, and with some help from his Blastoise, they made it to the very end. Red still couldn't fathom what the Dratini wanted, and gave him a confused look. The Dratini kept going, and stopped next to a rock. Red humored him, and looked behind it. And what Red saw stunned him, as he couldn't believe that anyone would abandon a new born baby, especially in a dangerous cave such as this! He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the baby, giving it a little extra warmth. At least it was sleeping, that would make it a little easier to handle. He then looked at the Dratini, wondering if he knew what happened to it. As if he read his thoughts, the Dratini sadly shook his head. He started to walk out of the cave, and gestured for the Dratini to follow him, which he gladly did, happy to help with the poor baby.

He walked into the Pokémon Centre, and was more than pleased to see the Nurse Joy hadn't gone to bed yet.

When she saw him, she calmly said, "Hello, how can I help you today?"

Red simply held out the baby, and hoped she would know what to do.

When she saw it, she said, "Whose baby is this? Is it yours?" After he blushed and shook his head in a resounding no, she continued, "Well if it isn't yours, then whose is it?"

Red shrugged, wishing he knew.

Nurse Joy gave a sigh, and said, "Well, I suppose we can take care of it for a while, but after that we will have to put it up for adoption."

Red gave her a look that would give a Gengar a nightmare. He heard stories about what happened in orphanages, and he had (reluctantly) seen the movie Annie, and he knew they didn't all have happy endings.

Nurse Joy was scared, but held her ground, and stated, "I don't want to, but it's the law."

Red gave one last scowl before leaving with the Dratini, who looked conflicted, trying to decide whether to follow the trainer, who might come up with a plan, or to stay with the baby. It decided it could do little to help the baby here, and left with the trainer.

The Nurse Joy realized that she didn't know his name, and shouted, "Hey! I still don't know your or the babies name!" Red simply looked back, and the Nurse Joy noticed for the first time, his eyes were red. When she blinked in surprise, he figured that she finally saw his eyes, and that she would know his name if she asked around enough.

Red thought about what he could do for the baby. He needed someone responsible, and someone that would be strong enough to keep the baby safe, but not be power hungry, like so many trainers were now. Maybe the answer wasn't a human, but a Pokémon? He thought of the Dratini, but realized he was still to weak and young, practically a baby himself. He could leave it at Charific Valley, the Charizards there were all very strong, but they might not accept him as their own, since the baby was human. He couldn't think of anything… And then it hit him. He released his Charizard, and got on. The Dratini was paralyzed in fear, he had seen Dragonite smaller than this! Red chuckled, and signaled that the Charizard was friendly, and gestured for the Dratini to come up with him. It nervously got on, and while Charizard was massive, they still had a hard time fitting both of them. Eventually, they made it work, and Charizard took off, already knowing where his trainer wanted him to go.

About half an hour later, they reached their destination: the ever luscious Illex Forest, second only to the… Other Forest. Red returned Charizard, and began walking. The Dratini had no idea what the trainer was doing, but he followed him anyway. When Red saw the shrine, he stopped. He knew that Celebi remembered him, and that she would come out when she felt like it, and no sooner. He was a bit annoyed, but knowing he couldn't do anything, he pulled his sleeping bag out of his bag, laid down next to the shrine, and went to sleep.

When he woke up, he noticed that the Dratini was gone! Red thought that he would want to stay and help the baby, but apparently not. He looked at the shrine once more, and was relieved to see Celebi, sitting and calmly waiting for him to explain why he was here. Red knew that she knew that he didn't talk, and waited for her to read his mind.

After a five minute staring contest, Celebi closed her eyes, and began to read his mind. When she saw why he was here, she stopped, and telepathically said, _"You know I can't leave this forest. Yet you're here."_

Red remained calm, he knew what he wanted, and he knew he was going to get it. _"You've made exceptions before. It's irrelevant though, because I intend to keep the child here, in the forest. But if you were required to leave, you could always just time travel back to when you left, and once your that-time self returned, you could time travel back, like you never left."_

Celebi saw his logic, and was surprised that a human could come up with such an intelligent idea. But she was still unconvinced. _"I still don't see why I need to take care of him. There are plenty of other Pokémon that could take care of this baby, and they don't have poachers hunting them."_

Red knew she would bring this up. He led ONE poacher to her ONE time, and even after he put him in jail for life in Hoenn, she still holds it against him. _"We both know that no poachers are hunting you anymore, I put down that threat a long time ago. And I was planning on leaving one or two of my Pokémon with you, as well as a Dratini that has disappeared… Anyway, I would be stopping by often, I need to look for something in this region anyway."_

Celebi giggled, and replied, _"Some**thing**? I think you mean some**one**!"_ After giggling some more, and seeing him turn as red as his hat, she continued,_ "Its good to know you still care about her, you two would be nice together. And the Dratini is looking for berries. You forgot to feed him last night."_

Red continued blushing, and stated, _"I didn't mean **her**!" _Celebi just sarcastically nodded, feigning agreement. _"I didn't!"_

_"Sure, and my names Groudon! Rawr!" _Celebi sarcastically replied.

_"Whatever! Will you do it or not?" _Red angrily asked.

She was suddenly very serious, and said gravely, _"Do you remember those disturbences yesterday?" _When Red nodded, she continued, _"I think that this baby could have caused one of them, or the other way around. Bring him here, and then I'll decide. I'll take care of the Dratini while you're gone."_

Red didn't like being told what to do, but he nodded, released Charizard, and was off to Blackthorn City.

When he got there, he went straight to the Pokémon Centre, and Nurse Joy immediately recognized him. "Are you here for the boy?" When Red nodded, continued, "Just fill out these papers, and he's all yours. _Champion_." She seemed quite happy to have discovered his identity, even though it was hardly a challenge. He was the champion of Kanto, and while there was very little footage of him, (and even then it was low quality) it was spread around the globe. The unbeatable trainer, the champion and savior of Kanto, the Pokémon Master.

Red ignored her, and filled out the papers. He found some answers were annoyingly personal, and others he just didn't know how to answer. So he left them blank. Once he was 'finished' he handed the papers back to Nurse Joy. When she saw that the paper was only half filled out, she glared at Red, but, knowing that it was unlikely that any one else was going to adopt him, she continued to give him the child. "You'll have to name him, since he doesn't already have one." Red thought, and decided he would name the boy later. He nodded, but didn't fill out any more of the paper. When Nurse Joy figured out what was happening, she simply mumbled something about the lazy generation, and handed him the baby. He left, and went began his journey back to Illex Forest.

When he arrived at the shrine, he saw a very nervous Dratini looking around, and a Celebi trying to comfort it. When Celebi saw him, she telepathically said, _"Hello again. I thought I sensed two strong auras."_

Red replied, _"So his aura is that strong, is it? Well, he'll make a fine Pokémon Trainer. But why is the Dratini so worried? He couldn't have formed that strong of a bond in just a day."_

Then Dratini tackled him. Hard. He got up, albeit slowly, and glared at the Dratini. The Dratini glared back, sending a slight shiver down his spine. Red handed the baby to Dratini, who happily took the baby, and went to make a nest behind the shrine. Good to know it cared that much for the baby. It would make an excellent starter, considering it would be a pseudo-legendary once it was fully evolved.

Celebi laughed, and stated, _"Apparently he did. He started out only a bit worried when he found out you were gone, and has gotten progressively worse. I'm glad you returned, he was getting pretty worried. If you were gone another five minutes he probably would have had a heart attack. Have you decided what to name the baby?"_

Red nodded, and said, _"Yes, his name is Neil"_

**(8 Years Later)**

"Come on Drat, we need to find that Pidgey that stole Reds hat! He's going to be really mad if we don't get it back before he wakes up!" Neil yelled as he was running through the forest that he knew all to well. He thought the Pidgey might be in the nearby clearing looking for food. But when he emerged from the bushes, he saw a person, instead of a Pidgey.

_"Tini, tin!" _Drat commented.

"What's a human doing here? I thought Red had them close off this part of the forest?" Neil whispered. He couldn't see his face because his back was turned, but he could see he was wearing jeans, a red t-shirt, and a yellow baseball cap. He looked like he was looking for something on the other side of the clearing.

Suddenly, a voice came from the forest, "Hey Kate, have you found any Pokémon yet?" The other human got up quickly, and his hat fell off, revealing that _he_ was a _she_!

"No Alex." Kate said, clearly annoyed. He still couldn't see her face, but he could see her dark hair, which rivaled the darkness of even Reds. "We aren't even supposed to be here, the guard said this place if full of dangerous Pokémon!"

"As if. I've seen nothing but Pidgey and Caterpie so far." The girl who appeared to be Alex said. "I did hear one weird noise though... But if we want to be better Pokémon Trainers than Kell then we need to start learning sooner! And there's no better learning experience than real experience right?"

"I don't know… Professor Elm might be mad at us… He might even make us wait an extra year to get our starters! Or he might not give them to us at all!" Kate said, immediately going to the worst case scenario.

"Oh calm down, he won't do squat. He's to lazy to even realize we're not there now right? And I doubt he will remember this in three years." Alex replied.

Neil whispered to Drat, "What should we do? Talk to them or go look somewhere else?" Drat simply replied with a friendly _Tini, Tin!_ While he could understand their body language and behavior pretty well, he still couldn't tell what they said. "Well, lets just go look somewhere else, Red doesn't want anyone to know we're here."

Before he could leave, Kate said, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Alex replied.

"There's something over there, I know it!"

"Cool, maybe it's a powerful Pokémon!" Alex yelled.

"Or maybe it's a powerful Pokémon…" Kate muttered, a little bit scared ever since that trainer with the Gloom. Stupid Poison Pokémon.

As Alex ran over to the bush he was hiding in, he froze. He could run, but he wanted to meet another person. The only other human he knew was Red and he barely spoke, and when he did, it was usually to tell him he was doing something wrong.

"Damn, its just another kid. Hey, he's cute!" Alex giggled and then asked, "So cutie, what's your name?"

"Uh, Neil" he nervously muttered. He looked over and saw Kates face clearly for the first time. He knew right away, he was in love. She had the most beautiful face he had ever seen, even considering that half of the human faces he had seen were in front of him. "Wow, you're pretty!"

"Thank you!" Alex replied, thinking the compliment was for her, and began to take out a brush that she pulled from thin air, and began brushing her long, brown hair with it. When she saw he wasn't looking at her, she sighed, and said, "You weren't talking about me, were you?"

"Sorry, did you say something?" Neil innocently replied. He was to busy admiring Kate, who was blushing madly, and using her luscious black hair to cover her blue eyes.

She then fled from the handsome boy. "Wait, come back!" he started to run after her, but he quickly realized he wouldn't catch her. So he went back to the clearing. He saw Alex was still poking bushes, looking for anything at this point. "Why'd she run?" he asked.

Alex huffed, and replied, "She's just shy. _Usually_ I get all the attention, but apparently this was an exception." Neil could tell she was very annoyed. "Anyway, are there any rare or strong Pokémon around here? Now that I think about it, why are you here?"

"I'm Neil. I live here. Who are you?"

"Alex. I'm here to study Pokémon, and see if any want to be my starter Pokémon, so that Kate and I can become the best Pokémon Trainers in the world!"

"Starter Pokémon? What's that?"

"I don't have time for this. Bye." Alex said, before walking away.

"Wait! Where do you guys live?"

Alex thought about not answering, she had just met this guy after all. She shrugged. After she had her Pokémon, nobody could hurt her. "New Bark Town."

**(Later that day)**

For the life of him, he couldn't find his hat. He'd talked to just about everybody who he had talked to for the last two days. He even had Charizard fly around the forest twice, which probably raised some questions in the nearby towns, but he didn't care. He just wanted his hat back. He had been through a lot with that hat, and it covered his bed head! Ug. Where's Celebi? He could just have her Psychicly Divine where it was. Then again, she would probably just tell him that Neil stole it, or steal it herself and make him play a game to get it back. Then he would have to track down Neil, or play a ridicoulous game. Which was worse, he knew not. He heard some rustling in the bushes, and look, its Neil; and he had Reds hat. He held out his left hand, and silently used his right hand to reach for his Charizards Poke Ball.

Neil handed it to him, and said, "I know this looks bad, but I didn't steal it. This time." Red gave him a look that said 'sure, and Tepigs fly' "I didn't! I swear! I met these two strangers who were looking around for some Pokémon, and,"

"People were here? Who? Tell me everything, _now._" Red demanded, with a scary tone.

"It was just two girls. They were in the clearing two miles from here. I don't see what the big deal is. And you're welcome for your hat." Neil replied. He was a bit nervous, but he wouldn't let Red know.

"What did they want?"

"They were looking for some Pokémon or something, I don't know. We didn't talk about much, especially after one ran off."

"Why did one run off? Were they doing anything suspicious?"

"No, she ran off, because… Um…" He was completely blanking on a valid lie. "They forgot something at home?" Red didn't buy the crap that Neil was selling. "They had a dentist appointment?" he tried again. He gave up. "I said one was pretty so she blushed and ran off."

Red laughed, breaking his usually menacing demeanor. "You WHAT? Why?"

"I was surprised ok? I haven't actually met a human girl before!"

Celebi decided to pop in to see what Red was laughing at. If Red was laughing, it had to be hilarious! _"Hey, what's so funny guys?"_

Red saw Celebi and laughed even harder, and fell over. He then decided that Neils embarrassment was not as great as it should be. So he released his Pokémon. "Oh Arceus, you guys have to hear this! So Neil finds two girls in the forest, and the first thing he says, is" he couldn't finish because he was laughing. After a minute or so, Celebi got bored and decided to read his mind and figure out what he had said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Really Neil? That's the best you could do? Ok guys, the first thing he said, is… 'You're pretty!'" She then fell off of the tree she was sitting on in laughter, right next to Red. His Pokémon soon followed suit. Both in laughing in their own unique ways, for instance, Chairzard lit several trees on fire.

"IT WASN'T THE FIRST THING I SAID. IT WAS THE FIRST HUMAN GIRL I MET. GO TO THE DIMENSION WORLD!" He then ran off into the forest. Tini was the first one to recover, and decided to comfort him.

"Tini, Dratini…" he said, apologizing as best he could since Neil couldn't understand him.

"It's ok Tini. I just… When I saw her… I felt… I don't know, I've never felt this way before. She wasn't just pretty, she was gorgeous, and beautiful, and I just wanted to hug her, and bring her closer to me. But all I know about her is her name. I don't know what to do. I doubt Red knows much about this, and Celebi will just laugh at me or give me that awkward talk that she tried to give me last year. It was the first and only time I was happy to see a forest fire."

Little did he know, Red had followed Tini, and had heard every bit of this. He also didn't know that Red knew a lot more about girls than he let on. After all, he had dated… A certain girl, for over two years. She was his first, and only love. But that mattered little now, she must have forgotten about him in the last decade. Even if she hadn't, he had done something so bad that he could never face her. Celebi might have told him that he should go see her, but he knew that she would never forgive him. This is why he condemned himself to the solitude of Mt. Silver, and why he will never be satisfied with his Pokémon. He may be the best in Kanto, but there is no way to tell if he was the strongest in the world. So he would train and train to make sure. No one would ever be hurt again while he was there. Ever.

"I know! Tini, I have an idea, that other girl, Alex, she said something about being the best Pokémon Trainer ever, so if I become the best Pokémon Trainer, do you think her friend will feel the same way I do?" after an encouraging tini from Tini, he continued, "Alright then! It's decided, First I'll become the best Pokémon Trainer, and then, well it'll take awhile for me to become the best Pokémon Trainer, so we'll figure out what to do after that."

"A Pokémon Master." Red said.

"What?"

"The best Pokémon Trainer. The official title is the Pokémon Master."

"Alright then, I'll become the Pokémon Master!" Neil ran off, going to do Arceus knows what, it's not like he actually knew what that meant. He doubted that he even knew what the rules of a Pokémon fight. He was gonna be pretty disappointed when he was told that he had to be ten to start a Pokémon journey. At least he could study for two years, it would give him a huge advantage over everyone his age. But it doesn't matter, because in order to be the Pokémon Master, he would have to beat Red. That would never happen. He knew that Neil would eventually come to his senses, and ask about how to become the Pokémon Master, and he didn't have the patience to go over all of that. Then again, few did. He would let Celebi take the heat on that one, and take the yelling later. He released his Charizard, and went off to Mt. Silver.

**(In New Bark Town)**

"So, what do you think of that boy, Neil?" Alex asked.

"Who?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah, you never got his name, did you? That boy in the forest was named Neil. At least that's what he told me. Sooooo… Do you like him?" Alex repeated.

"I don't know… Until five seconds ago I didn't know his name."

"He was our age. And if you don't snatch him, up, someone else will. Some one named Alex." After a surprisingly deadly glare from Kate, she continued, "Or maybe she won't. Maybe she will never ever talk about him ever again." _Or maybe she will hook them up. Yes, she will hook them up. Her cousin Blue taught her well after all. Hehe._ She noticed Kate staring at her, understandable since she had a sinister smile on. She then put on her most innocent face possible, only making Kate more suspicious.

**(On Mt. Silver)**

Why was he up here? It wasn't like he liked it here. It was freezing, and had dangers at every turn. Although it was quiet, and that was what he wanted. To be alone, to be at one with himself. Of course, the most annoying thing up here was the interruptions that came with being the Kanto Champion. But it was his main source of income, so he didn't move.

_"Hey Red." _Celebi said. Red figured out that she was talking telepathically, since he could barely hear her. He assumed she was back at the forest. She was probably going to yell at him for ditching Neil. _"Don't worry, I'm not going to yell at you. It was my first instinct, but I figured you had heard what Neil had been saying to Tini, and that that had hit to close to home. Am I right?"_ Red didn't answer. He didn't want to talk about it, and if he knew how to make her go away without talking to her, he would do it. Sadly, he didn't. _"Are you ever going to forgive yourself?"_

That blew it. He did not want to talk about this. He would deal with himself, he didn't need any help from anyone. _"Screw off Celebi. I'll talk about it when I talk about it, no sooner, no later. You know that."_

_"For Arceus' sake, get over it! It wasn't your fault, and you know that. Now man up and forgive yourself."_

_"She will never forgive me, so why should I?"_

_"I have something to tell you." _Celebi ominously stated.

_"What. What could possibly make me feel better?"_

_"I been talking with her."_

_"YOU WHAT? WHAT THE HELL WOULD MAKE YOU DO THAT? AFTER ALL THE SHIT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, AND YOU DO THIS TO ME? STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND LEAVE HER ALONE TOO! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO HAVE ANYTHING ELSE HAPPEN TO HER! YOU ARE ONE OF THE ONLY LIVING THINGS THAT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND YOU STILL MEDDLE LIKE THIS?"_

_"I'm just trying to help. We all are."_

_"WELL YOU'RE NOT! STOP MAKING ME RELIVE THAT GODDAMNED DAY!"_

_"You can't just sit on that mountain and pretend like it didn't happen! Because it did!" _Celebi was breaking her usually cheerful attitude. She was starting to cry, and no matter what she did, it seemed like she couldn't make him happy. That's all she wanted to do. Make him happy. She didn't understand why he didn't want to be happy, she knew about what happened, and while it was a bad, it wasn't his fault. _"At least apologize! You didn't even say a word when it happened, you just left! Now grow a pair, and if you can't, I'll lend you mine!"_

_"…"_

_"Nothing to say? This is starting to be very familiar, you having something good, screwing it up, and then leaving without saying a word! Maybe if you said something you wouldn't be here, but no! You don't say anything! You just sit there, pretending like you're ok, and it's ruining you! It's breaking all of our hearts, and Red… I can't take it anymore! You're my best friend, you gave me Neil, and now he's going away! You're all that I have left! Please come home! Say you're sorry to both of us, and come home…" _She was completely sobbing now. It was all she could do.

_"I will. But I need to do something first. In all my life, I've never lost in a fair fight. But there's a World Championship coming up in Sinnoh, and if I go there and win, I'll know that I'm the best in the world. I'll apologize to both of you, and I'll come home. If I lose, I will still come home, but I won't talk to her. Ever. I don't deserve her unless I can protect her."_

_"…how long will you be gone?"_

_"I don't know. It will depend on how long the battles are, and if there are any ties. There will probably be a break or two. It may be as quick as a month, or as long as a year. But I will be buying something called a Pokégear, so you can call me at the Pokémon Centre at Azalea Town."_

_"What do you want me to tell Neil?"_

_"I'll tell him. I hope he'll forgive me."_

_"He's a good kid. He'll understand."_

_"I hope so. I want to come home. I really do, but I have to do this…"_

**(Back at Illex Forest)**

"Why can't I go become a Pokémon Master now?" Neil whined.

_"Are you ten?"_ Celebi asked.

"No. But,"

_"No buts, those are for lazy Slowpokes. Are you a lazy Slowpoke?" _Celebi asked, in the most motherly tone the Pokémon could manage.

"No. I already have a starter Pokémon, I chose Tini!" after Tini voiced her support, he continued, "What else do I need to know?"

_"How many Pokémon are there?" _No response from Neil. _"Do you know what super effective means?" _Still no response from Neil. _"Do you even know what attacks Tini knows?"_

"…he knows that breath one…"

_"That's called Dragonbreath. Go study."_

"But Kate will start her journey before me if I don't go now!" Neil exclaimed.

_"I'll go see when Kate and her friend are going to leave. Go back to the cave and study those books that I gave you. I'll be back soon."_

"Fine… Come on Tini." Neil said, then left.

**(In New Bark Town)**

Where could they be? She had checked the Pokémon Centre and the Poke Mart, and she had read at least fifty peoples minds! Don't they have a, well, never mind. That building looks like a Pokémon Laboratory if she ever saw one. She decided to transform into her human form, and see if she couldn't sign up Neil for a starter Pokémon in two years. He had Tini, but she would feel better if he had a couple Pokémon, preferably some who could cover each others weaknesses. She didn't like her human form, she ha to wear clothes, and no matter how many times Red told her that it would keep her warm, it just felt like a constant hug. While hugs were something she enjoyed, they were meant to end. Right now, she was wearing a blue tank top and jeans. She had green hair that went to her waist, and black sandals. Anyway, Tini is a dragon Pokémon, so he's weak to ice and dragon, so she should get a Pokémon who could know both a fighting, rock, or fire move, as well as an ice or dragon move. A Lucario would do nicely, since it could learn Dragon Pulse and a variety of Fighting moves. Unfortunately, both Lucario, and its pre evolution Riolu were incredibly rare. She might have a lead or two though. But first, she had to get Neil a Pokédex. She saw someone who seemed to be important, judging by the way he ordered the other assisstants around. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Caffery. I'd like to sign my son, Neil, up for a Pokédex and a starter Pokémon."

"I'm sorry ma'am, we are currently only accepting trainers who won't start their journey for a year and a half."

"That's ok, he won't be starting for another two years. I just wanted to make sure everything would be ready. Good thing too! Hehe!"

"Alright then, please sign these forms, and then I will call you in two years."

Celebi was a bit overwhelmed by all the paperwork, not just because it used to be made of trees, which infuriated her, but because she could barely write. Red had tried to teach her, but without fingers, she couldn't do much. She mentally facepalmed, why wouldn't they give paperwork, all these humans love their paperwork. How was she going to do this… Wait, she was Psychic! She could just take the ink from the pen then put it on the paper the way she wanted it! Easy! After a couple of minutes, she handed it back to the head assistant.

"Thank you. Wow, you have amazing hand writing! Anyway, which starter will you be choosing? Of course, you can always wait until your son is ready to start his journey. Some people like to do that, so that when they choose their Pokémon, anyone who choose another Pokémon can become their rival."

"Yes, I'd like to do that. But I also have another request, would you mind if my son is given his Pokédex early, right now in fact. I want him to have extra time to study." Celebi said. She never realized just how annoying talking was. Telepathy was just so much easier, and you didn't have to pause to breathe. But this way no one discovered that she was a Legendary Pokémon. That was more than a little bit important.

"Well, we don't usually do that, but since we do have a surplus right now, I don't see why not. Give me a sec." After what was definitely not a sec, he came back, holding a red rectangle in his hand, along with a paper handbook. "We have a policy to not teach those underage to prevent them from going out early, but since it wouldn't be much use without knowing the basics, I'm giving you this. It's an instruction manual. Before you take this, I have to ask you to promise not to let Neil do out on his journey early."

"Ok, I promise." Celebi promised. She legitimately promised too, there was no way in hell that Neil would leave the forest before she said so.

"Alright, here's the Pokédex, to open it to read a Pokémons level, attacks, name, and description, just hit this orange button here." He hit the button while it was pointed at Celebi, and said,

**_"Celebi: The Time Travel Pokémon, It has the power to travel across time, but it is said to appear only in peaceful times."_**

The researcher and Celebi just stared at each other for nearly five minutes. "It appears that your Pokédex has a malfunction. But I'm still happy to take it. Bye!" Celebi said, right before leaving. She could wipe his memory, but she was curious to see what he would do in two years when Neal came to get his starter Pokémon. Oh well, on to her next task, figuring out how old those two girls that Neil met in the forest, and when they would start their journey. Perhaps the assistant could help with that. It's a shame he knows who I am. Of course, she could always time travel back. It's never failed her before, why not now? She went into an alley, and time traveled back two hours. She decided to change her clothes as well, so now she was wearing a green sweater and a purple t-shirt, and an orange skirt. She left her sandals and her hair length, but changed her hair color to a bright white.

"Hello, My names Mrs. Halden, I'm looking for two rivals for my son who will start their Pokémon journey in two years. I would like them to start their journey at the same time. Like I said, he will start his journey in two years, since he is eight now. Do you have any canidates?" Celebi asked.

"Hm, let me check. Yes, we have two girls, both of whom are eight, and will be starting their Pokémon journey in two years. Their names are Kate and Alex. I can't give you any more information than that right now."

"That's ok, I'm just wanted to make sure there would be someone. Thank you very much!" Celebi said, pleased with the answers she had gotten. Now she could get out of this cursed human form and go back to Illex Forest.

(Illex Forest)

"Thanks for the Pokédex Celebi! But you know what I really want to know!" Neil exclaimed.

_"Yes I do know. And I have the answer. But should I tell you? I don't know…"_ Celebi teased.

"Come on! What do I have to do? Beg?"

_"It wouldn't hurt."_ After a long staring contest, Celebi continued, _"Fine. Both Kate, the girl who you fell in love with in the forest" _Celebi took the time to giggle at herself, while Neil simply blushed, but kept his stare. _"And the other girl, Alex, are eight years old, and while start their journeys in two years."_

"Awesome! I'll show them how good of a Pokémon Master I am!" Neil proclaimed.

_"First of all, one does not become a good Pokémon Master, one either is, or isn't, a Pokémon Master. Secondly, go pretend to study in your room while you daydream about Kate. I have to do something."_

"…You know about that huh?" After a grinning nod from Celebi, Neil continued, "Alright, well I'll go study. Only study." Celebi rolled her eyes and went to Azalea Town to call Red. She may hate being a human, but she hated not talking to Red more.

**(On the phone three days later)**

"Hey Red."

"Hey C." They had decided to use the first letter of Legendary Pokémons names, just to keep anyone from knowing that they knew what they knew about the Legendary Pokémon.

"How's the tournament going?"

"Good, apparently there are a hundred and sixty-four contestants here. This is going to take forever. I've won two rounds, but I'm not in just yet."

"How are they dividing everything?"

"By region. It's kind of frustrating, since they put me in the Kanto and Johto region. I already know I'm the best in Kanto, and I doubt that anyone can beat me in Johto. I want to face the best, and here I'm just wasting my time beating the retired Gym leaders who are trying to prove that 'they still got it.' At least I saw some tough looking opponents in the Sinnoh region."

Celebi, despite feeling bad about it, and going against Reds will, was still talking to her. And she knew something he didn't. That she was in the Kanto and Johto section. She didn't know whether or not to tell him, since if she admitted to talking to her, he would get mad. But if she didn't tell him, he would likely be put into a state of shock that would be near fatal. "Who is it in the Sinnoh section that you have your eye on?"

"Ignoring the latter part, I'm looking forward to battling some woman named Cynthia. How is Neil?"

"He's good, I just gave him a Pokédex, and I'm thinking about some other Pokémon that he should have. Thoughts?"

"I've always been a fan of Pikachu, and the Kanto starters. But since you guys are in Johto, which starter have you chosen for him?"

"I haven't chosen a starter for him just yet, I'm going to let him decide. But I am planning on giving him some other Pokémon of my choosing. I'm leaning towards giving him an egg of a Riolu, a very special Riolu." Celebi smirked. She had found the perfect Pokémon for Neil, it had taken an infuriating amount of time, but eventually she found a breeder who had a Riolu egg with the egg moves she wanted.

"How so?"

"Have you heard of Pokémon breeding?"

Red blushed, since his Pokémon haven't had any kids, not because he didn't encourage it, but because they didn't have much free time to meet the right Pokémon. He blamed himself, but there wasn't much he could do, other than let his Pokémon roam free while he was in Illex Forest or anywhere he was. But he wasn't going to do that here, but if he met the right trainer, and their Pokémon liked each other, he would consider it. "Of course."

"Well, apparently there are people who devote their entire life to that, and that if you breed the right Pokémon, you can get a Pokémon to learn a move they wouldn't otherwise be able to know! So I made a list of moves that I would want the Riolu to know, and he had all of them! And I know what you're thinking, it's probably a scam, but I read the breeders mind, and I checked on the egg. It's so cool! Anyway, I don't want it to hatch, so I figured out how to put it in stasis, so it can hatch when Neil takes it with him on his journey. Well, what do you think?"

"Haha, that's great C! I can't wait for him to become a strong and responsible Pokémon Trainer."

"You know he wants to be a Pokémon Master now, right?"

"Yeah, but I doubt he will be able to beat me. No offense, but I'm pretty good in case you haven't noticed."

"If you say so. But remember that Legend that I found when Neil was one years old? It said, he would have a team of six, that would include a Dragon and a Fighter, and if we could figure out what the other four were, we would know for sure if it was him."

"I dunno C, it was pretty vague, and you could hardly tell what it said."

"It said '_He would be born from nothing, just as Arceus was, and shall create the ever lasting peace, in which Evil could live no longer. His team of Six would__be of'_ and then it ended. But, I'm reaching out to some old friends. Some REALLY old friends. Get it?"

"C, that's not a good idea, the only ones that could help you are D and P, and if you choose one, the other will get mad, if you choose both, they'll put the entire world in danger!"

"Oh calm down, I have a plan. Guess what it is!"

"It better not be blackmail."

"It's blackmail!" Celebi seemed quite happy with herself, but Red knew better.

"You can't have anything that good."

"Don't I?" She grinned a evil grin, and continued, "Remember that time P visited Hoenn?" After a nod, she continued again, "And then K just _happened_ to discover M in the ocean. What a _crazy_ coincidence, don't you think?" Her grin could not be an eviler.

"NO! Really?" after Celebi nodded, he continued, "Well, what do you have on D?"

"You remember that time R just happened to travel through time, and there were two at once?"

"That was him? Really?" After a nod from Celebi, he conceded, "Well, I have to admit, you have some good blackmail. This might actually work."

"Don't sound so surprised. It's insulting to both of us. My ability, and your intelligence. But there is one thing I need from you."

"What?" Red suspiciously asked.

"Well, to get the Riolu to know the moves I wanted, I need to buy some TM's. And see a Move tutor or two."

"And?"

"Well, I'm a Pokémon. I can't earn any money, but you can."

"How much will it cost?"

"Well, it will cost nearly 20 thousand Poke. But that's with the new outfit I'm going to get Neil. It'll look really good, I promise!"

"20 THOUSAND! How much do those things cost these day? And can't you just find them lying around in nature? You are a Psychic Pokémon after all."

"Oh come on, you don't have anything left over from your countless sweeps of the Elite Four?" Celebi put on her best Growlithe face, hoping that flattery and cuteness would win this battle for her.

"Fine. But get me a new hat. And a sweater. Anyway, I have to go back and see who I'm facing, see ya." Red was about to hang up, but Celebi interrupted.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Um. Don't be mad."

"I'm going to be mad aren't I?"

"Probably. But you need to hear this from me. It's… about her." She was looking down in shame, but since Red wasn't saying anything, she continued, "She's going to compete in that tournament. I didn't know until yesterday, I'm sorry!"

Red took a deep breath before saying, "C, you know I don't want you talking to her. Please stop immediately. I respect you enough not to yell at you, now please respect me by not talking to her. Do you understand?"

Celebi considered doing both, she didn't want Red to keep being mad at her, but she wanted to help him at the same time. She could lie, but she knew she was a terrible lier. So she hung up. It was a panic move, but a move none the less. She called him back, not to apologize, but to set up another time to call him.

"What the hell C? It's not like you to just hang up!"

"I'm going to call you back tomorrow, same time ok?"

"Sure but-"

She hung up. Again. She had heard him lecture her enough times to know what he was going to say. But now she had to go talk to her old friends about the ruins she found. She would do it herself, but she doesn't travel more than 10 years at a time, and she would have to go back thousands, if not millions, of years to see what it said. And no matter how much she wanted to know what it said, that was to big of a risk.

**A/N: Hey guys, so this was my story. It's also my first, in case you couldn't tell, and if you couldn't, then I did my job didn't I? Anyway, I get the feeling that I would like reviews, so please leave them. Thanks to my friend for editing it, nothing bugs me more than when I read a story and they get words wrong in every paragraph. If you happen to find a mistake we missed, PLEASE PM me, I will fix it as soon as I could. Also, if I get more reviews, I work just the tiniest bit faster. See ya.**


End file.
